The wooden awakening!
by Rhidian12
Summary: Naruto is being chased by another mob on his birthday. He gets stuck in an alley and is cornered. As the beating begins, he snaps and kills all the people attacking him with the Kyuubi's powers and ... wood? REWRITE COMPLETE! New chapters will now be added!
1. And so it began

**A/N: So, hey, my name is Rhidian12!**

 **This will be a NarutoxMokuton cross-over, because I cannot find ANY good or completed NarutoxMokuton fanfics: (Please bear with me, I am not a great writer, but I will try my best :D )**

 **Feedback is appreciated!**

 **EDIT: So at chapter 8 I realized I screwed up so I'm gonna rewrite the story ;-;**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

 **Disclaimer: I, sadly enough, do not own Naruto. I will get the rights someday! (Probably not, but I can hope, right?)**

It was a sunny day in Konoha, there was a lively mood, all the villagers were working, talking and walking peacefully. All was being prepared for the great celebration tonight, it was the tenth of October. The day that the beloved Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, defeated the Kyuubi no Yoko, now 5 years ago!

A lot of the villagers were waiting anxiously for the festival, it was a time of joy and celebration! Perhaps for some, even a time for vengeance. The villagers could enact their wrath on that… that… _boy_ that contained the demon. They finally had the chance to finish the Yondaime's job of killing the Kyuubi! Yes, this is what they planned, this is what they would do. The night when no-one would be watching over the boy...

 **XxX**

A small boy, approximately 43" (109 cm) tall with sun-kissed golden hair was running around Konoha. From what? One might ask. Well, the boy named Naruto, had just painted the Hokage monument.

While Naruto was running as fast as he could, while simultaneously laughing at the shinobi who were trying to catch him and were failing miserably.

After running for nearly half an hour, the shinobi finally gave up trying to catch Naruto. How was such a small child even able to outrun trained shinobi? Well, Naruto had placed traps all along his pre-planned escape route. Traps such as paint bombs, etc. This severely slowed down the chasing shinobi to the point that Naruto could easily lose them in the narrow alleys of Konohagakure.

Naruto kept running, until he reached his apartment. The apartment block was located in the civilian district of Konoha and had obviously known better times. At least, 1 floor had known better times. Most of the building looked cleaned and was painted in a vibrant white colour, but there as just 1 floor that looked abandoned, which it almost was. Only 1 person lived there: Naruto, the _demon boy_. Nobody wanted to live on the same floor as a _demon_. Naruto sighed as he entered the building and took the stairs to his floor, the third floor. When he entered the hallway, he saw that the 2 walls were covered with graffiti, but that was nothing new, it had been so for a very long time. He went to his apartment and wanted to open the door, but hesitated. Who knew what the villagers had done this time? After considering for a moment, he decided to open the door and hope for the best.

Strange, no traps, no signs of destruction in his apartment? Normally, especially on this day, his birthday, the villagers would booby-trap the door and apartment _and_ break in his house and destroy everything.

What Naruto didn't know was that a girl with purple hair and a white porcelain mask with the drawing of a cat on it. This girl, named Neko, had seen to it that no-one had done anything to Naruto's home and had kicked everyone's ass that tried to do something to the boy's home.

 **XxX**

It was late in the evening, 10 pm. and there was a huge mob of villagers and even some shinobi following someone. You could hear the shouts of "Die demon!" and "I'll kill you for what you did!" very clearly.

A frightened Naruto was running for his life, he had been for the past 5 minutes. He had been calmly walking around the village when suddenly this mob appeared and started chasing him.

Naruto was running as fast as he could, and it seemed that for a moment, he was going to escape, but then, he ran into a dead end. Naruto realized his mistake and tried to turn back, but he was too late. _'Nooo. I made a wrong turn, I should've gone right, not left!_ ' Naruto thought distressed. He frantically looked around for other escape routes when he heard a loud noise coming towards him, rapidly. And there they were, the angry villagers and shinobi that seemed to hate him were standing in the only escape route, and they seemed bloodthirsty.

When they got to him, they threw him against the wall and started beating him without any mercy.

"Why!? Why are you doing this to me? I haven't done anything wrong!" yelled Naruto.

One of the villagers, a man, replied as he was screaming: "YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG? YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER! AND NOW, I'LL KILL YOU!". After the man said this, everyone converged on him and started beating the poor Naruto.

The pain for Naruto was incomprehensible, he didn't understand _why_ they would do something like this?! Naruto's despair was growing by the second and so was his rage. When finally, he yelled in anger, so loud, that the villagers stopped and looked at him.

A red _liquid_ of some sorts was coming out of his body. The villagers who had their hands on him got their hands burned by the red _liquid_. The cries of pain, surprise and shock overwhelmed all the other sounds that could have been made. To add injury, suddenly _wood_ spikes started coming out of the ground and started piercing all the villagers.

"You really are the demon!" one of the villagers shouted before getting pierced through the neck by a wooden spike.

5 minutes later, all the villagers were dead and were lying in a pool of blood, and Naruto finally fainted.

 **XxX**

The third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, known as "the professor" was sitting behind his desk in the Hokage tower, watching over his village celebrate. He was feeling some worry over his surrogate grandson, Naruto, but he knew he could trust Neko to keep him from harm.

While he was thinking, he suddenly felt a _huge_ spike of chakra, but this wasn't normal chakra: it was a vile and malevolent chakra that seemed to oppress all joy. The third Hokage had only felt such a vile chakra only one other time: 5 years ago, during the Kyuubi's attack.

He directly understood what had happened: Naruto had lost it and was going on a rampage with the Fox' power.

He started yelling orders: "Shikaku! Send all available Jonin to the source of that chakra! I'll go there now!". He didn't even have to turn around, he already knew that Shikaku, the Jonin commander, had entered his office to warn him and he knew he would carry out his orders.

He was running and jumping over the rooftops as fast he could on his old age to Naruto. _'I just hope Naruto is alright…'_ Sarutobi thought. He couldn't care less about the villagers, he could already guess what had happened: some idiot villagers had, once again, attacked Naruto and this time, Naruto went berserk. While he was running to the source of the vile chakra, it suddenly disappeared. It just disappeared as quickly as it had arisen. This only made Hiruzen worry more and pick up his speed.

When he finally arrived at the scene, he was disgusted: there were tens of corpses lying in a big pool of blood and it smelled awfully. But he didn't care about that: he was looking for Naruto. After looking for a moment, he found him and saw that he had just fainted. He sighed a breath of relief he never realized he had. "This stops now, this was the last time this happened!" Hiruzen said with a cold tone.

And with that being said, he brought Naruto to a hospital.

 **Where was Neko to protect Naruto from that angry mob? Find out next chapter!**

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this story!**

 **I'll update ASAP and don't forget to rate and review!**


	2. What happened to Neko?

**A/N: Well there were once comments, but since I'm rewriting everything, I just let them drop.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I have come up with a plan to force Kishimoto give the rights to me :D Mwuhaha!**

Hiruzen was marching to the Hokage tower. He was fuming and radiating so much killer intent **(A/N: which will now be named KI)** that all the civilians were trembling if they came near him and even the shinobi felt a shiver crawl up their spine when they passed their Hokage.

Hiruzen kept marching until he reached the Hokage tower and calmed himself before entering and meeting the council. He already knew what they were going to say, and he was sure that he was going to _hate_ it.

Hiruzen walked in, calmly, and walked to the council chambers.

He entered and sat down at his seat. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, you're probably all wondering why I called this meeting and why there was a burst of the Kyuubi's chakra." Hiruzen said in a rather cold tone.

As soon those words left his mouth, the shinobi side of the council cringed, they could hear that their Hokage was _pissed_ , and that would probably be even an understatement. The civilian side of the council did not notice this and just started shouting about how the demon boy was a threat to them all.

A burst of KI from Hiruzen was all it took to shut them all up. Hiruzen sighed and started explaining in an ice-cold tone, "Naruto was yesterday, _once again_ , attacked by a mob of civilians and to my greatest shame, even some of my shinobi. The burst of Kyuubi's chakra was Naruto who lost it for a second, but luckily, he calmed down."

As soon as he was finished talking, a fat man from the civilian council, named Jego Ratzi, shouted:

"You see Lord Hokage! This _boy_ is a demon! He almost let the Kyuubi loose to destroy the village! I say we execute him, or at least exile him!". The civilian side of the council erupted in cheers of joy and agreement.

Hiruzen glared at them and released such a big burst of KI that the shinobi's present started sweating and the civilians gasped for breath. Hiruzen looked distastefully towards the civilian council and almost spat out, "No. It was you foolish civilians that caused this. Is it a really good idea to attack someone who carries a _demon_ inside of him? He has always been kind to me and all of the other people, even those who beat him. And _you_ attack him?! What were you thinking? 'If I attack the demon and kill him, the demon can't be unleashed!'. But look now, he almost unleashed the Kyuubi because YOU attacked him!"

After this speech, everyone grew silent. The shinobi side of the council was nodding in understanding, but the civilian side was silent because they didn't dare to speak badly about _the demon boy_ without incurring the Hokage's wrath.

 **XxX**

The council meeting was ended after this speech of the Third Hokage. Hiruzen doubted it would change anything the civilians would do, but it was worth a try.

Hiruzen sighed, Neko had told him what had happened the evening Naruto almost got beaten to death.

 _ **Flashback no Jutsu: Last night**_

"Neko, tell me. Why didn't you protect Naruto?" Hiruzen spoke with a harsh tone.

"Hokage-Sama, I can explain, I" Neko began before getting cut off by Hiruzen: "Yes, I hope you can indeed.".

Neko swallowed after hearing the Hokage talk with such a cold tone. "I was watching Naruto Uzumaki the entire time from the shadows, until 3 shinobi attacked me without any prior warning."

 _ **Even further Flashback no Jutsu**_

Neko was looking over Naruto while staying hidden up on the roofs. They were on the outskirts of Konoha. She saw Naruto walk further, so she decided to look for a new spot to keep an eye on him when suddenly 3 men appeared. The 3 of them wore the same outfit: a white cloak with a white hood and a porcelain mask such as a regular Anbu's, but without any drawings on it.

"Who are you?" Neko asked with a hint of worry in her voice that shouldn't have come through, but she was surprised that someone could have spotted her.

Instead of replying the 3 men charged at her.

Neko quickly entered a defensive stance as the 3 men attacked her ruthlessly. She was being pushed back as she was fighting 3 versus 1 and couldn't retaliate. Although she was being pushed back, she could clearly tell that these shinobi were far from her level. The only reason she was being pushed back is because she didn't have time to counter-attack.

Neko threw a smoke bomb on the ground, and quickly back-pedaled to create some much-needed space. Having travelled back a few meters, she blurred through hand seals and shouted: **'Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu (Fire style: Great Fireball jutsu)** and watched the fireball sail through the air and into the smoke screen. She heard the fireball collide with the roof of a nearby house and cringed. _'I can't use such jutsu's here. There is too much chance for collateral damage'_.

The smoke screen faded away and the 3 men were standing in the smoke screen staring at her. Two of the three men ran towards her while the third stayed behind and started going through hand seals.

Neko jumped back upon seeing the two men rapidly approaching and threw several shurikens at them. The men momentarily stopped to deflect the projectiles and rushed towards Neko again. Neko and the two men were locked in combat, the three of them having drawn their respective weapons. A ninjato for the two unknown attackers and a katana for Neko. The two men were slowly being pushed back by Neko's efficient, but brutal strikes. The two men suddenly heard a scream behind them and saw another Neko ruthlessly killing their third member by stabbing through his spinal cord and through his stomach. The Neko in front of them rushed towards them and as soon as she was in front of the two remaining attackers, she exploded, revealing it to be a **Bunshin Daibakuha (Shadow Clone Explosion)**. The explosion threw the two men towards Neko who quickly dismembered a head from one of the two attackers.

' _2 down, 1 to go'._ She concluded. She saw that the remaining attacker was barely in a condition to stay conscious, let alone fight her. _'These shinobi weren't so good, they could barely take me on three versus one and they have yet to touch me, they didn't even notice me_ _ **Kawariming**_ _with a_ _ **Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone)**_ _'_ Neko thought. These were only Chunin level shinobi at best, she didn't understand why someone would send only three Chunins against one of the best Anbu Konoha had to offer.

Concentrating back on the fight, she decided she would finish this here and now.

Neko decided this had gone on long enough and wanted to return to Naruto, she had been stalled here for quite some time and she could hear faint sounds of a fight going on elsewhere. She ran towards the man who simply let her come and planted her sword in his stomach. _'Why didn't he try to dodge or retaliate? '_ Neko thought. She removed her sword from his stomach and suddenly heard a faint sound. She looked towards the man and quickly removed his robe, she widened her eyes when she saw several exploding tags close to detonating, planted on his chest. Neko quickly jumped away but was still caught in the blast. She was blown back several meters and her mask had been shattered. She groggily stood up, her top had several cuts in it, her face had several cuts as well because her mask shattered in front of her face and she was still a bit dizzy from the explosion. She groggily walked towards the bodies and sighed. Nobody likes killing people. She went to collect the bodies, but as soon she wanted to touch them, the bodies caught fire and the bodies almost burned immediately.

' _A cursed seal?! How could Chunin level shinobi have cursed seals?'_ Neko thought. She had no idea how such low-level shinobi could have such seals planted on them.

Then she felt an extremely vile chakra not far away from her. _'NARUTO'_ was the only thought in her mind at that moment.

Neko leapt from the rooftops towards the source of the vile chakra, even though her body was screaming at her to stop from the pain. When she finally arrived at the source of the vile chakra, it disappeared. She hurried into the alley and almost vomited: a lot of villagers were lying in a huge pool of _their_ blood, Neko could only guess.

She wondered who could have done something like this but remembered why she was here: not to care about some of the arrogant villagers' fate, but to find Naruto.

She started looking through the bodies to see if Naruto was here lying among them and sighed a breath of relief she didn't know she had been holding when she couldn't find Naruto among the bodies. She found Naruto on the ground in a pool of blood in a corner of the alley. She quickly went to him and checked his vitals, she sighed with relief when she could still feel his pulse. **"Kage bunshin no jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)"** and made two **Kage Bunshin**. The clones already had their orders: one was to go to the Hokage and the other to the Konoha hospital. When they left, she let herself sink to the ground. Her body was screaming in pain and she was still dizzy. Before she lost consciousness, she saw the Hokage arrive and she smiled, sinking into unconsciousness.

 _ **Flashback no jutsu end**_

Hiruzen sighed as he thought about what Neko just had said: he probably knew who had send those shinobi and what they were doing. Danzo probably sent them and they did what they came to do: Distract Neko long enough to make sure that the villagers could get to Naruto.

Danzo was a real problem: he couldn't prove that his Root, as his shinobi were called, still existed after being ordered to disband it. _'What to do with Danzo...'_.

Hiruzen sighed yet again, "Neko, you can leave. You did well.".

Neko smiled as she heard that, even though no-one could see it, because of the mask she was wearing, and left.

 **So, yet another chapter complete!**

 **I would like to thank everyone again for the support!**

 **Anyway, don't forget to Rate and Review!**

 **Chapter two rewritten! Hope you guys and gals think it is better!  
Ja ne!**

 **Rhidian12 out!**


	3. The making of the plan

**A/N:** **So, here is the third chapter rewritten, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Soooo, here is the plan to force Kishimoto to give me the rights of Naruto: I go to Japan by plane, go to his house and I kidnap him! Great plan, I know. Except that I can't afford a plane ticket to Japan, I don't know where he lives and as such cannot kidnap him :/**

 **So, until I find a way to do it, Kishimoto still owns Naruto.**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Jutsu no Jutsu"**

 **XxX**

The first thing Naruto saw when he woke up was a white ceiling. _'Of course, I am once again in the hospital'_ Naruto thought and sighed. Why did the villagers beat him up always? He didn't do anything wrong, did he? These thoughts were racking his mind, he was going everything he had done to make the villagers hate me, he was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice the Hokage standing at the door.  
The Hokage was standing in the opening of the door just watching his surrogate grandson. He dearly loved him and hated the villagers that did this to the boy. _'I'm sorry Naruto-kun, Minato, Kushina, I have failed all of you'_ the Hokage thought sadly. Pushing those thoughts away for another time, he smiled and entered the room making his presence known. "Well hello Naruto-kun, I'm glad you're feeling better." Hiruzen said while smiling his grandfatherly-smile. The loud response came in the words: "JIJI!" and a small boy hugging the Hokage.

"I'm so happy you came to see me! Can we go get ramen please! I'm feeling a lot better already! I'm sure I can leave the hospital already!". Hiruzen just chuckled at the antics of his surrogate grandson. "Well, Naruto-kun, I'm sure we can go and eat some ramen if you want.". Naruto was about to shout his shouts of joy when Hiruzen interrupted him: "But, Naruto-kun, I must first ask you something."

"Sure Jiji! Then we will get some ramen?" Naruto replied.

"Yes yes, we will get ramen. Now for my question: Do you remember who beat you up last night?".

Naruto listened carefully, because his ramen depended on it, then he thought if he could remember anyone from last night.

"No Jiji, I'm sorry, I can't remember anything from last night except that I got beaten up again." Naruto said with a sad smile.

"Are you sure that is all you remember Naruto-kun?". Hiruzen asked. _'I would like to know who killed all those civilians'_.

Naruto's brain once again went into overdrive to remember anything from last night, but once again couldn't.

"I'm really sorry Jiji, but I can't remember much from last night."

Hiruzen sighed, but he knew that if he would keep questioning Naruto that he wouldn't get any other information. After all, Naruto had never lied to him before, had he?

"It isn't bad Naruto-kun, I just wanted to know. Now let's go get some ramen!".

Upon saying those words, the entire hospital heard shouts of joy.

 **XxX**

Hiruzen and Naruto reached the ramen stand after a long walk from the hospital and entered the small stand.

"Oi, Teuchi-Ojisan, get me 3 bowls of Miso ramen and 3 bowls of pork ramen to begin with!".

"Coming right up!" came the answer out of the kitchen.

Hiruzen started to pale when he realized what a grave mistake he had made with taking Naruto to some ramen. He could only hope that the ramen gods were kind on him today.

When Naruto's first bowl arrived and Teuchi finally noticed his Hokage. Even though most people would be surprised to see their Hokage in their restaurant, Teuchi knew that the Hokage was one of the only people who spent time with Naruto and as such, the Hokage had come to his stand several times with the blonde boy.

Hiruzen was smiling while watching Naruto eat: it were the little things in life that made him happy and this moment was one of them: his surrogate grandson eating ramen with his surrogate grandfather. But at the same time, Hiruzen couldn't help but think of who might have saved Naruto's life. Hiruzen sighed as he didn't want to ruin Naruto's peaceful moment, but he had to know.

"Naruto-kun" Hiruzen started "do you remember who saved you last night from the mob?".

Naruto looked up and looked at his Jiji.

"No Jiji, I still can't remember anything from last night. I'm sorry." Naruto replied with a sad voice and smile.

' _Now, this seems a long-shot, but could it be that maybe Naruto, with unleashing the Kyuubi's chakra, killed the villagers without knowing it? Or maybe an elemental affinity that was unleashed thanks to the Kyuubi's influence?'_ Hiruzen thought.

The more Hiruzen thought about it, the more it seemed actually plausible.

Hiruzen kept this thought for after dinner because he didn't want to ruin the mood.

 **XxX**

After finishing their dinner, Hiruzen escorted Naruto home so that no _incidents_ could happen along the way.

When Hiruzen made sure that Naruto was safe and sound in his apartment, he went to his office and summoned one of his Anbu.

"Make sure Jiraiya gets this message." Hiruzen ordered. The Anbu nodded once and vanished instantly.

' _I hope Jiraiya gets the message and decides to listen for a change'_ Hiruzen thought and chuckled at his own ingenuity. He had been trying to ease the council into letting the boy enter the academy, but he was meeting _heavy_ resistance, surprisingly from both sides of the council. So, he was going to make a way around the academy: why not let Jiraiya teach Naruto. He was after all his godfather. This would make everyone happy: the civilians as they wouldn't have to see Naruto again for quite some time, the shinobi for pretty much the same reason, even if they didn't hate Naruto, they still didn't like him that much, and lastly, Naruto of course. The boy always wanted to be a shinobi and he was going to get that chance and training, no matter what he had to do, or how many _heads_ would have to roll.

 **A/N: A bit of a filler chapter, sorry :p**

 **See you next time and don't forget to** **Rate and Review!  
**

 **Rhidian12 out!**


	4. An unexpected visitor

**Chapter 4: An unexpected visitor**

 **A/N: Fourth chapter rewritten, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and probably will never own it :(**

Naruto was lying on his bed in his apartment doing nothing. He kept lying on his bed doing nothing, until someone knocked on his door. Now Naruto was a small child, but he was not naive, he knew that the person in front of his door could be a normal person that wanted to talk to him or it could be a mob who wanted to hurt him. While Naruto pondered what to do, the knocking never stopped.

' _I might as well open the door, if it is a mob they'll just break it open and what are the chances that it isn't a mob'_ Naruto thought sadly. He opened the door and hoped for the best.

He didn't see a mob, just a big man with long white hair, weird red markings on his face and a headband with the word "Oil" etched into it.

"BEHOLD, the one and only, the greatest shinobi to ever walk on this planet, the greatest pervert to walk the Elemental Nations, JIRAIYA THE GALLANT!" the person now identified as Jiraiya shouted.

Naruto just sweat dropped at his intro, but one thing did catch his attention.

"Wait, you're a ninja?!" Naruto shouted.

"Well brat, I am one of the Densetsu no Sannin" Jiraiya boasted.

Naruto had no clue who or what the Densetsu no Sannin are, but who cares? HE IS A NINJA!

"Can you teach me all those awesome things you can do?! Like spewing HUGE fireballs or like Jiji walking on buildings without your hands and" Naruto stopped talking when he saw Jiraiya raise his hand. "Well brat, I might just do that, BUT on one condition: everything I say goes, even if it something ridiculous like jumping of a mountain." Jiraiya said with a grin.

Naruto paled at the thought of jumping of mountains, but come on, they wouldn't jump of mountains, right? He just started nodding like a wild man and replied "I will never give up! I'll do anything you say!".

Jiraiya nodded, he liked the brat already, even such a threat didn't scare him and even if it did scare him, he didn't show it.

"Alright brat, you may call me Jiraiya-sama."

"Nah," Naruto replied "you said you are the greatest pervert ever so I'm gonna call you… Ero-Sennin!"

"WHY YOU BRAT! Have some respects for your elders!" Jiraiya shouted.

"Also, by the way brat, we will be traveling out of the village until you're 13 years old and then we will return, so you can attend the final year of the academy." Jiraiya said.

Naruto just nodded, he didn't care, he just wanted to learn those big flashy jutsus!

"Alright brat, meet me at the north gate in 3 hours while I go tell the Hokage! And bring supplies!" Jiraiya said before vanishing in a poof of smoke and leaves.

 **XxX**

Hiruzen was stamping papers on his desk when he heard someone enter through the window. "Well hello Jiraiya."

"Hey sensei, Naruto agreed to my terms. I'll be taking him along with me while I teach him some things and we return when he turns 13."

"Well Jiraiya, that is good to hear, I'm going to miss him." Hiruzen sadly said.

"Also, Jiraiya, do teach him basic academy stuff, we don't want him to come back with the skills of a Chunin, but not being able to tell us who founded the village".

"Sure sensei" came the reply before Jiraiya jumped away to the hot springs to do some … research.

 **XxX**

 _ **3 Hours later**_

Naruto was waiting anxiously at the gate, jumping around. He just couldn't wait to learn all those cool things ninja do! He was waiting, and waiting, and waiting, and waiting until the sun started to set.

"Raaaah, where can that pervert be?" Naruto shouted.

"Brat, have some respect for your betters!" came the reply from Jiraiya, who hopped into view.

"Ero-Sennin! What are we gonna do first? Fire balls? Or maybe walking on buildings? Or sp" Naruto was, once again, stopped by Jiraiya raising his hand.

"First, I'm gonna check your supplies, tell me what you got with you."

"Well, I brought my toothbrush, my plush bear Mr. Fox here, my pajamas, my" Naruto wanted to continue but stopped when he heard Jiraiya sigh.

"Kid, didn't you bring a sleeping bag, food or equipment?"

"No, but I don't have all those things" Naruto replied and Jiraiya cringed, he should have known that Naruto didn't have those things.

"Never mind kid, we'll get you some supplies on the way. Now before you begin rambling again, introduce yourself."

"Euum, well my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said confused.

"And you dreams, things you like, dislike?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well, I'll become the greatest Hokage EVER! I LOVE RAMEN! And I dislike the time it takes for ramen to cook."

Jiraiya chuckled at his answers.

"Well Naruto, let's get underway." Jiraiya said still chuckling.

"Soo, what are we gonna do first Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya started crying anime tears at the nickname _'He'll never stop saying that'_ Jiraiya thought.

"Well Naruto, do you know what Chakra is?" Jiraiya asked.

Seeing Naruto not answering he decided to explain: "Chakra is the energy in our bodies which we use to do all those amazing things ninjas can do. Everyone has chakra, but ninja train to control it and eventually make fire balls and climb buildings."

"So how can I train this chakra thingy?" Naruto asked intrigued.

Naruto looked very carefully when he saw Jiraiya take something out of his sleeve, he got excited thinking that it was something cool. He almost face-vaulted when he saw Jiraiya take out a simple leaf.

"How is that gonna help me?" Naruto shouted.

"Shut it brat, now listen to me. The point is to concentrate all your chakra to your forehead so that the leaf will stick there without falling off."

"And if I do that, will I be able to control chakra?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya merely nodded and handed him the leaf _'Let's see how long he will try before asking for help.'_.

The next 3 hours, Naruto tried and tried to keep the leaf attached to his forehead but failed miserably every time.

"Raaaaaaah, how hard can this be!" Naruto shouted out in frustration.

"I'll get it sooner or later, if I can't do this, how can I ever be Hokage?!" Naruto kept on shouting.

Jiraiya just chuckled at his antics and kept on walking.

 _ **3 Hours later**_

"Kid, you can stop, we're setting up camp here." Jiraiya said. "So, kid, do you want some help?" Jiraiya asked while wiggling with his eyebrows.

"FINE, teach me how to do this!" Naruto replied.

Jiraiya changed his face to the seriousprofessionalteachertotallynotpervert-face and began explaining: "Alright kid, sit down with your legs crossed and close your eyes. Now imagine your chakra in your body, it flows through your entire body like a wild river, it flows from your head to your toes, from your left hand to you right hand. Can you see it?"

"Yeah! I can see it, I can see it!" Naruto began happily shouting.

"Ok, QUIET! Just keep focusing on the river. Try to tame the river in your body, try to calm it and once you have calmed it, start directing the river as you wish. Let it change directions, make it go faster, slower, just change the river as you please, BUT keep it controlled."

Jiraiya opened his eyes and saw Naruto sitting as instructed with a look of utter concentration.

"I think I got Ero-Sennin!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Good Naruto! Now, try to divert the river to your forehead, let it converge on your forehead and keep it there, controlled."

"Yeah Ero-Sennin, I got it! Now what?" Naruto asked.

"Just keep the river on your forehead." Jiraiya replied.

Jiraiya took once again a leaf out of his sleeve and gently placed it on Naruto's forehead.

He smiled when he saw that the leaf stuck to Naruto's forehead.

"Alright Naruto, now open your eyes very slowly and don't lose your concentration!"

Naruto did as instructed and saw something green on his forehead, a second later he realized that he was holding the leaf in place!

"YES!" Naruto shouted, but he lost his concentration and the leaf fell. "I got it Ero-Sennin! I actually got it!" Naruto shouted.

"Well done Naruto!" Jiraiya replied with a grin. "But, now you have to keep training this until you can do this exercise without even thinking!".

"You just wait, I'll get it down in no time dattebayo! How can I become Hokage if I can't do this!" Naruto shouted again.

And Jiraiya just watched with a smile on his face.

 **XxX**

 _ **Time skip no Jutsu: 3 weeks**_

Naruto was walking alongside Jiraiya casually making conversation. They had been walking and talking for the last 2 hours when Jiraiya suddenly stopped and said "Alright Gaki, you mastered the leaf exercise. You kept it on your forehead while walking and talking with me for the past 2 hours."

"Alright! Can we now learn the cool ninja things?!" Naruto shouted/asked.

"Well Gaki, I'll have to disappoint you once again. I'm going to teach you … history!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Is this history thingy fun?" Naruto asked with a look of total innocence.

Jiraiya chuckled darkly before replying "You'll love it kid!".

"Then let's get to it already dattebayo!" Naruto shouted.

 _ **3 hours later**_

"This is so booooooring!" Naruto shouted, "I can't keep 'em apart, all these Hokages!".

"Kid, if you want to become the greatest Hokage ever, don't you have to know everything about the previous ones to surpass them?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto pondered for a while and then returned to his scroll while chuckling _'I'll get him for making me learn this! Dattebayo!'_

"Once you learn the entire scroll, I'll teach you something really about ninjas, I promise!" Jiraiya said.

Naruto's face lightened up after hearing that and he returned to the scroll with a renewed vigor.

Naruto was reading, and reading, and reading, and reading, until he finally shouted, "I GOT IT!".

"Are you sure gaki? If you get it wrong, I'll teach you nothing."

Naruto's face paled but nodded nonetheless.

"Alright, tell me, who are all of the Hokages in chronological order?"

Naruto thought about it for a second, not wanting to make any mistakes and answered: "Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Jiji and Minato Namikaze"

Jiraiya nodded and asked his next question, "For what were they known?"

This time, Naruto replied immediately: "The First Hokage had the ability to use the Wood Style, the Second Hokage invented a lot of Kinjutsus (Forbidden techniques) and had unparalleled control over water. The Third Hokage is said to have mastered every non-clan technique in Konoha and the Fourth Hokage was famous for the Rasengan and the Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God)".

"Perfect Naruto, now I'll teach you something about ninjas" was the reply from Jiraiya.

"YES, now I'll finally be able to make fireballs, climb mountains and I'll be ab" Naruto began to shout until he was cut off by Jiraiya.

"You won't be learning that for a while gaki, I'll be teaching you how to use kunai, shuriken and a few basic techniques."

Naruto looked a bit disappointed at that statement but listened anyway.

And with that, Jiraiya gave Naruto some blunted kunai and shuriken, set up some targets and taught him how to accurately throw them.

 **A/N: Another filler chapter ;-;**

 **If you enjoyed, R &R, if you didn't, R&R!  
**


	5. The training begins!

**Chapter 5:**

 **A/N: Fifth chapter rewritten, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I don't own Sasuke, I don't own Jiraiya, I don't own ANYTHING! Except my bike, I do own that.**

 _ **Time skip no Jutsu: 3 weeks**_

Naruto's progress the last few weeks was incredible. In 3 weeks' time, Naruto could throw shuriken and kunai with a 90% accuracy rate. He had learned the **Kawarimi no jutsu (Body replacement technique)** and the **Henge no jutsu (Transformation technique)** , but he seemed to have trouble with the **Bunshin no jutsu (Clone technique)** , Jiraiya theorized that because of the Kyuubi, Naruto must have immense chakra reserves. He of course didn't tell this to Naruto, so he found an alternative:

The **Kage Bunshin no jutsu (Shadow clone technique)** was a B-rank kinjutsu invented by the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju. It was labeled a kinjutsu because the technique takes an insane amount of chakra, so much that most shinobi below the rank of Jonin would get killed trying to do this technique, and even Jonin could only make several **Kage Bunshin** without being exhausted.

But, for a walking chakra battery, named Naruto Uzumaki, this wouldn't be a problem.

Naruto seemed to get this technique instantly, he saw it and reproduced it, which made 50 more Naruto's appear which in turn, made Jiraiya face-vault at the absurd number of clones.

Naruto's skill in Taijutsu was also rapidly improving. He was being trained by Jiraiya to be faster, not only stronger.

"Alright Naruto, I think that at your current level, you would be a Genin. You can do the basic academy techniques and a B-rank kinjutsu. Your Taijutsu is good for a 5-year-old boy. So, I got you a surprise."

Naruto looked at him with a huge shit-eating grin which quickly changed to a look of amazement as he saw Jiraiya pull out a forehead protector with a leaf symbol engraved in it.

Naruto snatched the forehead protector and started laughing and screaming out of happiness.

Jiraiya just watched Naruto laugh and he quietly was happy that he decided to train the boy.

"Now that you're an official Genin Naruto, you'll have to train even harder than before! You becoming a ninja just gives me an excuse to train you even harder" Jiraiya said while chuckling darkly.

Naruto paled at those words and decided that it would be best to not prank the man for a while, lest he be forced to a "spar" which was just an excuse for Jiraiya to kick his 5-year old ass.

 _ **Time Skip no Jutsu: 4 months**_

It was a beautiful day in Hi no Kuni, birds were whistling, the sun was shining, in short, nothing less than a great day to relax.

Although some people can relax on such days, Naruto Uzumaki could not. Naruto was running through a grassy plain while being chased by a 3-story high toad.

' _I HATE THAT PERVERT'_ was the only thought in Naruto's mind at that moment. Alas, the toad seemed to be able to read his mind and intensified its attack.  
 _'What can I do to lose that toad?!'_ thought Naruto while running even faster, dodging the relentless attacks from the toad.  
 _'Time to show Naruto Uzumaki ain't no pushover!'_ Naruto thought and ran even faster. When he had created some more distance between him and the toad, he turned around and started weaving hand-signs at an incredible rate.  
 **Fuuton: Shinkūgyoku** **(Wind style: Vacuum bullets)** shouted Naruto. The effect was imminent, the wind bullets tore through the poor toads' flesh, dispelling the toad.  
Naruto sighed heavily, damn that toad was annoying. Naruto's senses suddenly told him to duck, which he wisely followed because a huge fireball barely passed him, singeing his clothes a bit. If he hadn't ducked at all, he would've been turned into ashes. _'THAT PERVERT ISN'T HOLDING BACK TODAY'_ thought Naruto while throwing a few shuriken in the general direction of where the fireball was launched.

 **Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth style: Swamp of the Underworld)** was the last thing Naruto heard before he sank into a huge pool of chakra-laced mud, thus preventing his escape.

"Looks like I beat you again Gaki. That makes the score… about 63 – 0 I think?" said Jiraiya, who came out of a distant bush.

"Or so you think, boom" Naruto said grinning. Jiraiya widened his eyes but was too late to jump away from the explosion. Naruto came from behind a nearby boulder and looked around for his opponent. He saw him lying on the ground and decided that he'd won. "I win Ero-sennin" Naruto yelled loudly and started laughing.  
Jiraiya wished he had a camera to make a picture of Naruto's face when he saw the Jiraiya on the ground melt into mud and see _another_ toad running towards him. While Naruto was running from the toad, Jiraiya was waiting for the perfect time to launch an attack. Naruto, once again, tried to do the same tactic by shooting wind bullets at the toad, but this time, Jiraiya popped out of the ground in front of him and before Naruto was able to finish his hand signs, he got kicked back by Jiraiya.  
Naruto flew back several meters and fell onto the ground with a loud thud. _'Ero-sennin still hits like a truck'_ Naruto thought painfully. He got up and saw that Jiraiya had once again disappeared. _'Where is he?! Think… Think… What did Ero-sennin say again? Something about tactics… I remember! Use my brain!'_ Naruto thought happily, but before he could form a plan he saw Jiraiya stand upon the toad that had been chasing him and heard him say **Ninpo: Hari Jigoku (Needle hell).** As soon as he heard those words, countless needles flew towards him. Acting quickly, Naruto made hand signs and yelled **Fuuton: Daitoppa no Jutsu (Wind style: Great breakthrough)** and blew the needles away. Naruto looked towards Jiraiya and started weaving hand signs when he was, once again, stuck in a mud pool.  
"Now I beat you Naruto" Jiraiya said with a grin.

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERT" was the response, "I'll beat you one day, dattebayo!".

"Sure, you will kid, but more seriously, do you know why you were beaten?".

"'Cause you cheat" replied Naruto which got him a bump on the head.

"A bit of respect for your superiors Gaki, especially if you can't beat them. But no, you didn't _think_ before you attacked. You just came at me throwing your clones and jutsus at me. That's why've we been sparring you dense blockhead. You need to learn to be tactfully against all of your opponents, especially against far stronger ones who outmatch you in every aspect of being a ninja. That is what I've been trying to tell you during all these spars, now the next time we spar, I want you to _think_ what you are gonna do and not just charge at me, or you'll get your ass beaten for the 64th time in a row. On the bright side though, you remembered what I had said and tried to think at the end of the battle, but that was far too late" Jiraiya explained and looked towards Naruto who wasn't paying attention but was trying to get out of the mud. Jiraiya bumped him on the head and shouted: "WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING YOU BRAT"

"Yeah yeah, superior, tactfully, spars, 64th time, bla bla bla".

"You know what gaki, I'll make you a deal, if you can touch me during our next spar, and I mean, land a solid hit, I'll teach you an AWESOME jutsu, so awesome that even the 4th Hokage used it." Jiraiya said, making Naruto's eyes shine with stars. "I'LL TAKE THAT BET AND I'LL WIN DATTEBAYO!".

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Please Rate & Review!**

 **Rhidian12 out!**


	6. Meeting the Kyuubi no Yoko

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I used to own my bike but that got stolen so I don't even own a bike anymore. All jutsus are explained at the end.**

 **6** **th** **Chapter rewritten, once again, enjoy!**

 _ **Time skip no Jutsu: 3 months**_

Naruto was running through a field and jumped upon a calm river where he started weaving hand signs at a fast rate: **Suiton: Mizurappa (Violent Water Wave)** he shouted and a large jet of water was shot towards a mysterious cloaked figure.  
The figure narrowly jumped over the attack and was greeted by a punch to the face, which was covered by a mask, and sent him flying away.  
"Who are you?!" shouted Naruto at the cloaked figure.  
The figure just stood up from the ground shaking off the punch like it was nothing and started weaving handsigns so fast that it was a blur to Naruto.  
 **Katon: Gouka Hataka no Jutsu (Fire style: Hellfire Clap)** and a huge wave of fire started rapidly approaching towards Naruto. Naruto, who had honed his tactical insight over the past few months, knew that he wouldn't be able to outrun the wave of fire and decided to quickly defend himself.  
 **Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Style: Water Encampment Wall)** and he spewed out a large jet of water in front of him, acting as a barrier. Naruto was just done creating the wall of water when the torrent of fire hit his defences and to his surprise, the fire just evaporated his wall of water, but it didn't go any further, it just created a large pocket of steam.  
Naruto crouched a bit and heightened his senses in case of an incoming attack, but before he could even react to his senses, he was flung several meters back by an extremely hard punch to his jaw, breaking it in the process.  
 _'My jaw hurts so much, fuck, who is this guy!?'_ thought Naruto, his mind running overtime thinking of something to defeat this mysterious person. _'This guy is absurdly strong, he evaporated my water wall with his fire technique like it was nothing. Maybe I should use_ _that_ _technique"_ thought Naruto.  
The masked man was slowly approaching position when Naruto quickly stood up and made a backflip and started a long chain of handseals. The masked man started running towards him upon seeing this, but was too late to stop Naruto, **Suiton: Suishouha (Water style: Rising Blast)** Naruto shouted, while mentally cursing himself for that broken jaw because it fucking hurts to speak with a broken jaw. The effect was imminent, a tidal wave formed and crashed upon the masked man on point blank range. _'That must have hurt him, I hit him point blank range and that was a fucking S ranked ju'_ Naruto's thoughts were cut short when he saw the masked man behind him. He tried to turn around and kick him away, but the masked man merely swatted his leg away and punched him in the gut, so that Naruto spit out some blood. _'How is he not hurt by that jutsu!? I HIT HIM POINT BLANK!'_ thought Naruto, panicking. This masked man was destroying him and his strongest jutsu did not even faze his attacker.  
The masked attacker stood before Naruto, looking at him with, what Naruto now noticed, very cold-looking eyes, they seemed… dead.  
Naruto took a few steps back, scared by this mysterious man's appearance. _'What do I do, what do I do, what do I do? This guy is too strong for me to handle, maybe I should just give up, I'm so tired… I've used a C-rank, a B-rank and an S-rank jutsu in succession in a few minutes without any water source nearby. I'm down to about 20% of my chakra. My jaw hurts so much, that punch from a moment ago probably broke a rib or two of mine. I can't think of anything to beat this guy….  
No, I can't give up, I still need to become Hokage and what kind of Hokage would I be if I couldn't even beat this kind of fucker.'_ As soon as Naruto taught that he felt his consciousness slip away.

 **XxX**

 _Where am I? My jaw doesn't hurt, and my ribs don't hurt either. It's so fucking dark in here but, am I in a sewer?_ His eyes finally adjusted to the dark and Naruto looked around. He was standing on a watery ground and there were huge pipes on the walls and ceiling. He decided that standing around gawking like a fish wouldn't help anyone and certainly not him, so he decided to just walk somewhere. He kept walking, walking and walking until he seemed to reach a clearing where the long corridor he had been walking in for the last hour? Minute? He didn't know, but the corridor widened and grew wider with every step he took. Until he saw a huge gate where some of the bigger pipes on the walls and ceiling seemed to converge.  
 **"So, my tenant finally honours me with a visit. I am at your command, my** _ **Liege**_ **"** boomed a loud voice. Naruto was a bit spooked by the loud voice but looked to where the voice came from. He turned around and saw a huge cage where all off the pipes did converge there, behind that gate. Naruto carefully took a few steps closer and what he saw behind that gate shocked him to the core:  
The Kyuubi no Yoko, the demon fox that destroyed his village 5 years ago, stood right before him with an evil grin.  
 **"So you are the brat that is graced to be my container"** said the Kyuubi. Naruto just stood there gaping. **"I see my container is an idiot and a brat, how lucky am I"** continued the Kyuubi.  
"Are, are, are you the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked fearfully. **"No, I am not, I'm the First Hokage. Ofcourse I am you idiot!"** boomed the Kyuubi. Naruto flinched a bit under his harsh voice but straightened up. "Well, it is nice to meet you Kyuubi-san" said Naruto politely. The fox started laughing upon hearing that **"So the brat is pleased to meet me? I see… The correct suffix for your superiors would be** _ **sama**_ **"** the fox hissed. "Kyuubi-san, respect has to be earned. You've not done anything for me, except cause me trouble, and I am aware that you did not have a choice or that you wanted this, but we're stuck together, you could atleast try to help me" Naruto said. The fox started laughing, once again, upon hearing this **"As you said brat, respect needs to be earned, but so does help. What have you done for me that earns you my** _ **help**_ **?"** asked the fox.  
"Well Kyuubi-san, I think that this is my subconscious mind and as such, do I not control this place? I can make it more comfortable for you if you'd like, but in return, I need your help. You're the Kyuubi, can't you lend me a bit of your power to help me defeat this mysterious man? I think that if I die, you'll die as well" said Naruto.  
 **"But that, you little brat, is where you're wrong. If you die, my chakra will just be dispersed, and it will take a couple of years before I get a body again, but I'll be alive. You'll still be dead in a few years. So, there isn't really anything to gain on my part is there?"** questioned the fox.  
"I see Kyuubi-san, thank you for telling me that, but I am a, how did you put it? 'Container'? Yeah, that was it, I'm a container for you, but I'm polite, aren't I? I'll make you a deal. I'll give you a more comfortable environment to live in, and in return, you help me this once." Replied Naruto.  
 **"Very well fleshbag, but, I promise you, if you dare defy me, I'll make sure your death is slow, and** _ **painful**_ **"** were the last words the Kyuubi said before Naruto's mind was pushed back into reality.

Back into reality, Naruto looked around and saw that nothing had changed. His ribs and jaw hurt, and this mysterious man was standing in front of him. _'Damn that Fox, I thought he was gonna help me'_ Naruto thought and as soon as he thought that, he felt a new chakra inside of him. Not the usual serene chakra he felt, but a far more potent one, although extremely vile. This new chakra suddenly refilled his entire chakra reserves and started healing his wounds. _'I don't have any pain at all anymore, guess I owe Kyuubi-san a thank you'_ Naruto thought before grinning towards his opponent.  
 **Doton: Doryu Taiga (Earth style: Mud River)** shouted Naruto and the part of the earth where his opponent stood became a landslide of mud and debris. Not finishing there, Naruto continued his handsigns, **Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu (Earth style: Earth Dragon Bullet)** and out of the river of mud, the head of a dragon appeared, shooting several mud balls into the direction of his enemy.  
Keeping the techniques up for a minute, Naruto finally ceased both techniques respectively and cautiously looked around for his opponent. Finding no trace of him, Naruto thought he had finally beaten him, when he suddenly felt an intense pain in his back.  
He slowly turned around to see the man behind him with a kunai planted in his back.  
"I thank you for the fight Naruto-san, I look forward to seeing you again" the man said, bowed his head, and left the battlefield, leaving a unconscious Naruto on the ground.  
Several minutes later, Jiraiya came running into the field and started treating Naruto's wounds the best he could.

 _ **Time skip no Jutsu: 2 days**_

Naruto opened his eyes and saw white. _'A hospital, great, haven't I seen enough of those?'_ thought Naruto. He got up and saw Jiraiya sitting on the window. "Hi gaki, looks like you got pretty beat up while I was away" said Jiraiya. Naruto chuckled, but Jiraiya could see that Naruto was sad. "Naruto, tell me what happened". And as such, Naruto told everything that happened, but left out the part of meeting the Kyuubi. After all, he didn't know if he could trust Jiraiya, why would he not tell him that he held the Kyuubi no Yoko inside of him? And did Jiji know? All of these questions raced through his mind, but he couldn't answer them, and decided to keep quiet.  
"Naruto, you did good. That was obviously a strong opponent. You're easily the level of a high-Chunin level ninja, and you tried your best and I bet you gave him a run for his money. I'm really proud of you, but you're too reckless. Why didn't you run from him? You knew where I was, I could've helped you" Jiraiya asked. "Well, I wanted to test my abilities" Naruto responded sheepishly. "Gaki, if you want to get your ass beaten, come to me for Kami's sake". Jiraiya answered. "I think it is time that I start teaching you some more serious stuff" continued Jiraiya. Naruto raised an eyebrow and Jiraiya asked: "Tell me, what do you know about the Mokuton?"

 **A/N:**

 **Suiton: Mizurappa =** Mizurappa (Violent Water Wave)  
Rank: C  
Description: Suiton • Mizurappa is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. After forming the needed handseals, Yahiko will expel a strong jet of water at his opponent.

 **Katon: Gouka Hataka no Jutsu =** **(Fire Release: Hellfire Clap)** **  
** **Rank: A** **  
** **Description:** A jutsu of catastrophic might, it draws upon the unwieldiness that is flame. Calling forth chakra from their deepest reserves, the user will perform the trademark techniques that signal the beginning of a Katon. Yet rather than ending in the Tora seal, as most would, it instead ends in the Ram seal as the user's hands clap together loudly. At that moment a wave of destructive fire flies forth around the user, engulfing all around them. Spread about in a circle, this technique also has the nasty side-effect of searing through anything it comes into contact with. If in its path lay a boulder it would be hewn in two, for example. Defensive jutsu are defeated by this technique as well, for its intensity is beyond measure.  
Note: The diameter of this wave is 15 meters. Defensive jutsu of this stage or any below are instantly nullified by this technique, though the attack itself does not carry through the defense and to the opponent. It only serves to break it in this case, and no more

 **Suiton: Suijinheki =** Suijinheki (Water Encampment Wall)  
Rank: B  
Description: Suiton • Suijinheki is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Water Element. The ninja will first do a string of hand seals and then proceed to blow out a jet of water from their mouth to act as a water barrier from incoming attack.

 **Suiton: Suishouha =** Suiton: Suishouha (Water Release: Rising Blast)  
Rank: S  
Description: - Using large amounts of chakra, the user creates water from thin air and forms so much that it creates a mini-tidal wave. The water then does not dissipate for the duration of the battle, thus creating an arena where the user has a large advantage. If the climate is exceptionally arid, such as a desert, the water only lasts for a short while before draining into the sand. The depth of the water once the wave has settled is anywhere between 8 to 10 feet.

 **Doton: Doryu Taiga =** Doton: Doryu Taiga (Earth Release: Mud River)  
Description: In this common stone jutsu, the user converts part of the floorground that he and his opponent are standing on into a raging avalanche of mud and earth. The opponent quickly loses hisher standing and starts sliding wherever the mud river will take himher.

 **Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu =** Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Blast)  
Description: In this jutsu, a large mudstone structure appears from the ground in the shape of a dragon's face. The dragon then shoots many earthmud "cannon balls" which hit the enemy with great speed.


	7. Training the Mokuton

**7** **th** **chapter rewritten, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I probably never will**

Naruto raised an eyebrow and Jiraiya asked: "Tell me, what do you know about the Mokuton?"  
Naruto raised his eyebrow even further and said: "The Mokuton is the Kekkei Genkai from the First Hokage. It is said to one of the strongest Kekkei Genkai ever, but it has never reappeared since the First Hokage. The Mokuton forms from the combination of the elements **Doton** and **Suiton**."  
Jiraiya pinked a tear away "I'm so happy you listened to my lessons" he said, while Naruto gave him a glare that would've killed anyone who saw it. "But what about the Mokuton Ero-Sennin? Why this sudden question?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya sighed. He knew this was going to take a while to fully explain. "Naruto, you have the Mokuton." He simply said disregarding previous thoughts of how it was going to take a lot of time to explain.  
Naruto face-vaulted at that, "What are you saying Ero-Sennin? I don't even have a family, I'm just a random orphan, I can't possibly be related to the First Hokage."  
"Well gaki, it seems that you are, doesn't it?" Jiraiya responded calmly but saw the increasing rage in Naruto's eyes. "Ero-Sennin" Naruto said with a much colder tone, unintentionally leaking out some KI, "what are you _not_ telling me? How do you know this so suddenly? And do _you_ know who my family was?" Naruto said in such a harsh tone that Jiraiya was a bit shocked by it. He'd never seen Naruto like this and knew that he was on slippery ground at the moment. If he said anything wrong, who knows what the boy might do, Jiraiya knew Naruto wasn't even close to a match for him, but he was more worried about his tenant. Who knows what the Kyuubi might do. "Well gaki, before I tell you, stop leaking your KI, I'm sure the nurses here are already too scared to enter to see what is going on." Jiraiya requested and Naruto lowered his head shamefully, not aware of the fact that he was leaking KI which in turn lowered his KI. "Now gaki, I'll tell you _everything_ even if I'm not supposed to, but, you'll hear me out all the way before you give me any comment, or I stop right here and right now, got it?" Jiraiya said in a harsher tone than usual and Naruto simply nodded.  
"So gaki, you are really from a clan, the Uzumaki, but they are _all_ dead. They died in the 3th Great Ninja War, so you truly are an orphan." Jiraiya spoke and saw Naruto's eyes sadden a bit, nevertheless, Jiraiya continued: "your parents were killed during the Kyuubi attack on the village 5 years ago. Both of your parents _saved_ this village, without them, I'm sure the village would've perished, or at least, more severely damaged than it already was." Naruto's eyes lightened up at that and wanted to ask something but Jiraiya interrupted him. "Naruto, let me speak. I'll answer all your questions later." Naruto nodded and listened intently. "Now after some research, we found out that your mother was related to the First Hokage's wife, Mito Uzumaki, and as such, your great-great-great-something-grandmother or aunt, we don't know that for sure, but, the Senju blood runs through your veins, in a tiny amount, but you've got the genes of the Senju, and apparently enough to have the **Mokuton**. Now, how are we 100% completely sure you wonder. Well, 9 months ago, before I took you with me you were being chased by a mob of villagers, do you remember?" Jiraiya asked and saw Naruto cringe at the memory, but nod. "What you seem to have forgotten is that you weren't saved that time by the Hokage or anyone else, but by yourself. In a fit of rage, your **Mokuton** awakened and killed all of the villagers." Jiraiya carefully explained. Naruto was shell-shocked, _'Did I really kill those people? No, that can't be true, I've never hurt anyone in my entire life. I've only been hurt, I've never hurt anyone. It can't be true, Ero-Sennin must be lying, just like Jiji, there is no other way.'_ Naruto thought and asked "Ero-Sennin please stop lying, I possibly couldn't have killed anyone. That makes no sense, does it?" Naruto asked hopefully. Jiraiya almost broke inside when he saw the desperate look on Naruto's face and wanted to stop right now, but he had promised his godson that he'd tell him the _entire_ truth. Jiraiya's voice broke up a bit and was a bit softer and comforting "Yes Naruto, it is true, you did kill them, _but_ , we think that you were influenced somehow." Jiraiya said, leaving out the part of the Kyuubi for now. _'Who could've influenced me to kill so many people? Come on, Ero-Sennin must still be lyin… Wait, could the Kyuubi have influenced me? I mean, he's been here for a long time, I think?'_ Naruto thought and asked in a kind of hopeful voice: "Ero-Sennin, could the Kyuubi have influenced me?". Now from all the questions in the world, Jiraiya was _not_ expecting that one. _'How does Naruto know about the Kyuubi?! I'm sure neither me or Sensei told him. Maybe those idiotic villagers told him? Or did he meet the Kyuubi?'_ Jiraiya thought and asked cautiously: "How do you know about the Kyuubi Naruto? Did you meet him? Did anyone tell you about him?" Naruto bowed his head in shame and said: "I talked to him Ero-Sennin. It was during the fight with that masked man. I didn't tell you this, but I was getting my ass really badly kicked. And when I was truly exhausted, I met the Kyuubi in my mind and we made a deal. If he helped me during the fight, I'd make his cage more comfortable. His help consisted of him healing my wounds and refilling my chakra reserves. I still lost the fight though…" Naruto said sadly. "Naruto, I already told you. You fought an opponent that is at least an A-ranked shinobi, probably bordering S-rank. I'll be honest, you are an exceptionally strong ninja, and there aren't many shinobi in Konoha that would be able to take you on, so stop pouting and man up and get better to beat that asshole next time you meet him!" Jiraiya encouraged. Naruto's smile widened at that and started grinning like a fox. "Anyway, to finish my story, you did indeed kill those villagers, but trust me, if you hadn't, Hokage-sama or the ANBU would have. They are worthless trash for beating up a 5-year-old kid. But what intrigued us is the fact that you killed them with _wooden spikes_. That's why I've been training you in the use of **Suiton** and **Doton** ninjutsu because you need to be at a Chunin-Jounin level in regards of Ninjutsu to use the Mokuton. And I'd say that you're ready to start learning the Mokuton. You know B-ranked, A-ranked and _S-ranked_ **Suiton** ninjutsu, and you know B-ranked and A-ranked **Doton** ninjutsu. But beware Naruto, this training will be all on your own because I cannot give you any pointers, because I don't have the Mokuton" Jiraiya said while crying anime tears, making Naruto sweat drop.  
"Oh, and don't forget, aside from your Mokuton training, we'll still of course spar and you'll still follow your normal training regime." Jiraiya said making Naruto gulp. _'I'm so gonna die.'_

 _ **Time skip no Jutsu: 2 months**_

Naruto had greatly progressed over the last two months. He had learned **Doton: Yomi Numa** , **Doton: Ikiumero no Jutsu (Alive Burial Technique)** , both A-ranked **Doton** jutsus and he learned another A-ranked **Suiton** jutsu: **Suiton: Mizu Funkei (Water Decapitation)**. And of course, he had also learned **Mokuton** jutsus, such as: **Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu (Great Forest Technique)** and the **Mokuton: Mokujuheki (Wood Locking Wall)** and the one he found to be the best: **Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu (Wood Dragon)**. He hadn't only learnt Ninjutsu, he had also improved his Taijutsu and tactical insight under tight surveillance of Jiraiya. Genjutsu was something he hadn't really done though, he could dispel genjutsus, but neither he or Jiraiya had enough chakra control to do them. All in all, Naruto was now certainly a Jounin level ninja, but, his biggest problems in fights would be his Taijutsu and he knew it. He had no chance to withstand a physical attack from an adult Jounin. That's why he concentrated on his Ninjutsu for the moment. Speaking of Ninjutsu, Naruto had even accomplished what few could say they have: create a jutsu. He called it **Mokuton: Budōnoki Entangurumento no Jutsu (Wood style: Vine Entanglement Jutsu)**. The jutsu was in Jiraiya's opinion probably a B-rank jutsu. The idea was simple enough: create vines that entangle the enemy and absorb the enemy's chakra. The jutsu had also 2 branch jutsus: **Mokuton: Budōnoki Entangurumento no Jutsu: Suimin (Wood style: Vine Entanglement Jutsu: Sleep)** and **Mokuton: Budōnoki Entangurumento no Jutsu: Zetsubō (Wood style: Vine Entanglement Jutsu: Despair).** The first branch jutsu was meant to capture opponents. The vines would grow thorns and those thorns contained poison that put the enemy to sleep and the other branch jutsu, **Zetsubō** , was meant to _kill_ opponents. Once again, thorns would grow containing poison, but the poison would be lethal in this case. There were several weaknesses to this jutsu though. Shinobi with great strength could just break free of the vines, or people with a **Doton** affinity could harden their skin to the point that the thorns wouldn't be able to penetrate their skin, or a **Katon** jutsu could merely incinerate his vines. It wasn't his strongest Mokuton jutsu, but he was still proud that he came up with it.

Naruto and Jiraiya were quietly sitting in a clearing near a waterfall when Jiraiya suddenly broke the silence: "Oi gaki, wanna spar?". Naruto looked up and nodded with a grin. Both stood up and faced one another "Alright gaki, since I'm better than you, I'll give you the first move" Jiraiya said with a grin. Not wanting to waste this opportunity, Naruto quickly took a few shuriken out and threw them at Jiraiya. Jiraiya deflected them easily but was distracted long enough for Naruto to throw several smoke bombs on the ground. Jiraiya not wanting to wait what Naruto was going to do started making handsigns and shouted: **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball technique)** sending a huge fireball into the dense smoke. As soon as the fireball went into the smoke, it disappeared. _'How can that be? There should have been an explosion'_ thought Jiraiya when his senses suddenly told him to duck right. Always trusting his senses, he jumped right, avoiding several wind bullets _'Naruto has finally mastered that Futon technique he learned from that scroll'_ Jiraiya thought proudly. But, this was no time to be proud. He still had to beat Naruto. _'Now where is that gaki? Where is he hiding?'_ thought Jiraiya, when he suddenly felt his senses telling him to duck to the left, once again avoiding several wind bullets. _'He has to be in range, that futon jutsu can't travel that far, but where'_ Jiraiya thought when he suddenly thought of something. "Well gaki, if you're gonna keep hiding, I guess I'll just have to smoke you out." Jiraiya said loudly. **Katon: Shinhidora no Jutsu (Fire style: True Hydra Technique)** Jiraiya shouted and he spewed out a lot of fire which took form into a dragon with 3 heads. The dragon roared loudly and looked around, letting its gaze rest upon the waterfall. The dragon ran towards the waterfall at a much faster pace than one would expect of a giant fire dragon, and it launched several fireballs onto the waterfall and into the water, evaporating a large part of the small lake and waterfall. Jiraiya eyed carefully the lake, when he heard **Suiton: Suishouha** forming a mini-tsunami which raged towards the dragon. The dragon who saw it coming, swiftly and nimbly jumped out of the way, avoiding all damage. "It isn't that easy gaki, I know what you can do" shouted Jiraiya, but was surprised when he saw a wooden dragon fly towards his fire dragon. The fire dragon saw his wooden counterpart and tried to destroy it with several fire balls but did not managed to hit the wooden dragon who was even faster and nimbler. The wooden dragon flew towards his fire counterpart and coiled itself around the fire dragon, starting to drain the chakra sustaining the technique. As soon as this happened, the fire dragon exploded, destroying itself and the wooden dragon in the process. "Well done gaki, but not good enough" Jiraiya said but worried on the inside _'He just took out an S-ranked technique with an A-ranked wood technique. That Kekkei Genkai is so unfair'_ Jiraiya thought while crying anime tears. _'Either way, he is doing well. He knows he can't even hope to win a Taijutsu battle with me, and a Ninjutsu showdown would also end in my favour most likely, even though he has the elemental advantage, but, with him destroying my fire dragon, I know where he is'_ Jiraiya thought.

Naruto was panting a bit behind a big tree, he had just used a few high-level techniques and had run for his life when he saw that GIGANTIC fire dragon fly to the lake he hid in. _'I'm running out of options here. I'm sure Ero-Sennin will have figured out in what general area I must be. I can't use Taijutsu, I'll get destroyed in an instant, my own jutsu,_ _ **Mokuton: Budōnoki Entangurumento no Jutsu**_ _, is also useless against an opponent that can just break free in a matter of seconds. I really dislike the_ _ **Daijurin no Jutsu**_ _, it just puts my own arm at risk. Maybe I can use that one jutsu the scroll mentioned? Yeah, it is my best bet now.'_ Naruto thought. He jumped into the clearing, but immediately back flipped a few meters, narrowly avoiding a few fireballs. _'Damn, Jiraiya figured it out faster than I thought'_ Naruto thought worriedly, but still, his hand blurred into the snake seal and he shouted: **Mokuton:** **Mokujin no Jutsu (Wood style: Wood golem jutsu)** and started creating a huge wooden figure. Naruto started sweating profusely, this took a _lot_ more chakra than he thought. _'Come on, come on, a bit more_ '. The golem had formed halfway, but the progression went slower and slower. _'DAMMIT, I don't have enough chakra to finish this.'_.  
What Naruto hadn't noticed was that Jiraiya had sneaked up behind him, leaving a shadow clone in front to make sure Naruto didn't see his approach. Jiraiya came upto Naruto, held a kunai at his throat and said, "I guess this makes the score 76-0". Naruto sighed deeply and let the technique drop, making the golem crumble into pieces. "That technique was impressive, why did it fail Naruto?" asked Jiraiya. "That golem takes so much chakra… It had already taken 30% of my chakra and I hadn't even finished. I don't know how the First Hokage used this technique." "Don't forget Naruto, the First Hokage had vastly more experience with **Mokuton** techniques than you, and he had vastly bigger chakra reserves." Jiraiya explained. "Anyway, you did really well destroying my fire dragon and staying hidden for so long." Jiraiya continued. "I'm proud of you" Jiraiya said smiling. Naruto smiled sheepishly at his words. "So, Ero-Sennin, what are we gonna do now. I'm booooored." Naruto asked. "Why don't we get some sleep first Naruto? We'll see tomorrow." Jiraiya said. Naruto nodded and went back to the camp to get some sleep. _'I wonder, maybe we could return to the village earlier? Naruto is easily a Jounin level shinobi at the moment. I didn't tell him, but if he had finished that wood golem, I would have been forced to go into sage mode. I'll ask Sensei first thing in the morning.'_ Jiraiya thought and followed Naruto to their camp.

 **A/N:**

 **End of this chapter guys! Hope you enjoyed! Please don't forget to R &R! Have a good day!  
(And if you haven't noticed, I'll put all new jutsus at the end of each chapter).**

Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)  
Description: A technique which creates a large viscous swamp underneath an opponent. The enemy is unable to move once trapped within the swamp, also it has the distinct ability to subdue any chakra effect, hence one cannot walk on it using chakra.

Ikiumeru no Jutsu (Alive Burial Technique)  
Description: By performing a series of hand seals, the user can make the ground underneath the target come alive, and split open. The earth will swallow the target like quick sand, while a large gap is made to pull the target into. When the entire target is underground, the ground grows solid again; leaving the target buried alive underground.

Mizu Funkei (Water Decapitation)  
Rank: A  
Description:A small beam of water powerful enough to simply cut off a limb, its strength gets weaker the further away the target is. from closer range the targets limb will easily be dismembered. the jet is so small its easy to dodge.

 **Daijurin no Jutsu [ Great Forest Technique ]** **  
** **Rank B**  
A technique that changes one's own arm into big trees. Using chakra, the tissues are transformed into trees at the cellular level. Then, by activating the trees, stimulating them to grow rapidly, they lengthen at high speed and fork into many branches. It is possible to capture the enemy with these branches and at the same time, if one changes the ends into sharp stakes, turn them into countless, sharp, spear-like piercing weapons. This technique has also been used to break through stone walls. When a small hole is found the tree will squeeze in the hole and grow into a square shape and increase the size of the hole so a human can pass through.

 **Mokujoheki [ Wood Locking Wall ]** **  
** **Rank A**  
An extremely versatile move, this technique uses chakra to activate the roots in the ground and, using the user of the technique as a reference point, makes wooden pillars appear from left and right. The wooden pillars join together in a dome-shape with the user at the center. This process can be used to catch the enemy in a double sided attack. Also, in case one confronts the enemy at a short distance, the enemy can be locked up inside the dome, setting the situation for a one-on-one fight. This dome can also be collapsed or burnt with the enemy inside to inflict damage. Furthermore, it functions as an easy shelter against the enemy's long-distance attacks, like shuriken and kunai.

 **Mokuryu (Wood dragon)**

 **Rank A**

The user creates a gigantic wooden dragon, which they can use for a multitude of purposes including restraining a target, or for offensive purposes. The dragon that the user creates can vary in terms of appearance. While both instances created a serpentine dragon, Chinese dragon, though the first had a short trunk-like nose, while the other two later created did not. It also has the ability to absorb chakra from its target, slowly rendering them unable to use techniques by biting into the target and draining them almost in a vampiric fashion. In the anime, Hashirama was able to cause the dragon to detonate on his target, resulting in a large explosion.

 **Mokuton: Budōnoki Entangurumento no Jutsu (Wood style: Vine Entanglement Jutsu)**

Naruto creates vines to ensnare his target which allows him to drain his opponents' chakra at a fast rate. The vines can be burnt or be destroyed by great physical strength.  
Naruto can also make the vines grow thorns to either, put his target to sleep ( **Suimin** ), or kill his target ( **Zetsubō** ).

 **Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball technique)**

 **C rank**

A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater in the ground's surface.

 **Katon: Shinhidora no Jutsu (Fire Release: True Hydra Technique)** **  
** **Rank: S** **  
** **Description:** An extremely powerful technique, used only by the most powerful of Leaf-nins, it has been known to destroy entire landscapes in one fell swoop. By somewhat summoning a large, fiery monstrosity in front of them: a Fire Dragon with three heads.

 **Mokuton:** **Mokujin no Jutsu (Wood style: Wood golem jutsu)**

 **Rank: S**

After forming the required hand seals, the user creates an enormous statue-like creature out of wood. This humanoid creature with a full body and an oni-like face is usually created with a wooden dragon wrapped around its torso and is generally used in battle as an avatar. The wooden dragon can be multiplied and be used to attack its enemies directly as well. This creature is stated to be as powerful as the Nine-Tails, and could catch an uncompressed, uncharged, standard Tailed Beast Ball fired by the latter. If the user doesn't have enough time to manifest the entire body, they can manifest a limb or two first to buy enough time for the full body to form. It could even clash against the likes of Madara Uchiha's Complete Body — Susanoo, which was stated by Madara himself to have destructive powers rivalling even the tailed beasts


	8. Team 7 begin!

**A/N: Final chapter rewritten, enjoy and thank you for telling me ;-; such an idiot I am  
** **shapeshifter340** **: Thank you for the nice review 3 I will as soon as possible.**

 **Tokilohiart** **: Thank you so much :D**

 **Now, I don't know if I should respond to people who recently commented on the first chapter here or what? Who tf cares, I'll do it**

 **Shapeshifter340** **: Thank you as well 33**

 **Allthegoodnamesweretaken** **: 1) I love your name (contradictory to your name) 2) Good point. I don't know. I just i just i just. Sorry :'( Seriously, Naruto** _ **could**_ **have picked it up by all the mobs chasing him? I don't know either. He just does. ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

 **Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto.**

 _ **Time skip no Jutsu: 2 weeks**_

Two figures were approaching Konohagakure no Sato. One was a tall man with long, white, spiky hair. The man wore a green kimono with matching pants. Under those pants was a mesh shirt that was visible on his lower legs. He also wore a large red haori with two yellow circles on it. The other one was a small boy with sun-kissed hair. The boy was wearing dark blue anbu pants with a matching shirt. Under these clothes were mesh armour which were visible on his fore-arms. He also wore dark blue gloves that didn't cover his fingers.

The village guards, Izumo and Kotetsu, were enjoying the nice, warm weather in their boot near the village gates. Sadly enough, they had to do a job and went outside of their booth to stop the newcomers. "Halt, who goes there?" said Izumo **(A/N: Please say that someone understood that reference)**. "Ah, Izumo is it? It is I, Jiraiya the GALLANT, THE MO" Jiraiya shouted before being cut off by the other boy, which kicked him on the back. "SHUT UP ERO-SENNIN" shouted the boy. "CAN YOU FINALLY SHOW YOUR BETTERS SOME RESPECT NARUTO, OR SHOULD I KICK YOUR ASS AGAIN?!" shouted Jiraiya. The boy, now identified as Naruto, replied "YOU WANNA GO ERO-SENNIN?! RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW I'LL KICK YOUR ASS". Naruto and Jiraiya kept arguing while Izumo and Kotetsu just stared. A _child_ was arguing with a _Sannin_. One of the most powerful ninja on this planet. And that child was no-one less than _Naruto_. Izumo coughed loudly, stopping Naruto's and Jiraiya's argument, "Jiraiya-sama, welcome back to the village. I didn't know Naruto travelled with you?" Izumo asked. "Thank you, we were away on a _mission_ for the Hokage. We were going to see him _right now_ " Jiraiya said. "WHAT!? THE OLD MAN CAN WAIT, I WANT ICHIRAKU'S!" Naruto said before being bumped on the head by Jiraiya. "You little brat, I'm still stronger than you, I'll kick your ass and then drag that same sorry ass to the Hokage Tower". Naruto just grumbled and started walking towards the Hokage Tower, followed by Jiraiya.  
Izumo and Kotetsu just kept staring. _Naruto was arguing with Jiraiya?_ What in Kami's name was going on?!

 **XxX**

Naruto and Jiraiya were calmly walking through the village towards the Hokage Tower. Naruto seemed totally calm, but Jiraiya wasn't a master spy for nothing, he could see the faint traces of fear and betrayal in Naruto's eyes. _'Just what did this village do to Naruto to get such a reaction from him?'_ thought Jiraiya seriously. He _really_ needed to find out what had happened in this village while he was gone chasing Orochimaru.  
In Naruto's mind, he was kind of afraid of the villagers and was still thinking about the betrayal by his Jiji. He knew the villagers couldn't even _touch_ him unless he allowed so, but there was still that nagging feeling of the all of the beatings, the villagers he had apparently killed. It irked him to no end that he knew that _he_ had killed those villagers; granted they were scum, but still, they were humans. The one thing he was happy about was that he didn't get any glares from the villagers; they seemed to not recognize him, which was good for the moment, but he still had to become Hokage so they still had to recognize him.

 **XxX**

After a long walk, they had reached the Hokage Tower and started the long climb up. Even feeling all of the feelings of betrayal of his Jiji, he still was excited to meet him after such a long time and started running up the stairs. Reaching the desired floor, he quickly ran through the corridor to the door of Jiji's office but was stopped by a shrieking voice: "HALT" a woman yelled. It was the secretary of the Hokage and she _hated_ Naruto with a passion. "Where do you think you're going?" the woman asked in her shrieking voice making Naruto cringe. "I'm gonna go and see Jiji!" replied Naruto enthusiastically, but regretted saying that as he saw the womans eyes' light up in recognition. "Oh, the _demon_ boy is back? Well, I don't think Hokage-sama has time for brats like you" the woman replied snobbishly in her shrieking voice and Naruto was on the brink of tears. "What do you mean? He's in there, right?" Naruto said coldly, leaking a bit of KI. The woman started to sweat a bit because of the leaked KI, but still held her ground. "Yes, Hokage-sama doesn't have time for _demons_ " the woman said. Naruto started leaking even more KI when suddenly even he froze. There was this dark, pressuring aura that washed over the entire floor. Everybody froze and stared in horror. _'What… What… What is this?'_ Naruto thought terrified. He turned around, shaking, towards the source of the dark aura, and saw his Jiji in the hallway. He heard him say in voice cold as ice: " _Secretary_ , I _always_ have time for Naruto-kun. Am I _clear_?" "Hai Hokage-sama" the woman said terrified. As soon as this had been said the aura disappeared into nothingness. Jiraiya came running in, when he saw the terrified look on the secretary's and Naruto's face and the serious look on his Sensei's face. Deducing what had happened, he just let it drop. "Naruto, why don't we go inside?" asked the Hokage kindly. Naruto just nodded and held onto his robes. The Hokage led Naruto and Jiraiya in, but before he entered, he said in his ice-cold voice again: "By the way, don't forget the law I put in order. Next time it and you shall be executed". Upon hearing this the woman once froze again and the Hokage entered.

Once everyone had settled and Naruto had calmed down, they had a big greeting after finally seeing each other again. "So, Naruto-kun, now that we've had all of the greetings, let us get down to business." Naruto nodded and the Hokage continued "How strong have you exactly become Naruto?" he asked. Naruto looked unsure and looked towards Jiraiya. Jiraiya sighed and answered in his place: "He is at least a mid-Jounin level ninja" making Hiruzen raise an eyebrow and making Jiraiya cry anime tears, "his Taijutsu is excellent for his age, but he is easily overpowered by, I'd say, around low- to mid-Jounin level ninja. His Ninjutsu is terrifying and he has unlocked his **Mokuton**. He knows several S-ranked, A-ranked and B-ranked techniques for **Doton, Mokuton** and **Suiton** , he also knows a few **Fuuton** techniques, but not as powerful as the rest. I haven't been able to train him in Genjutsu as I only know one which Naruto cannot learn; or at least cannot for the moment. His Shurikenjutsu is also excellent, he is able to hit 10/10 moving targets. So, his focus will be a Ninjutsu powerhouse. He can _almost_ " glaring at Naruto while he said that, making Naruto chuckle "beat me in that division, and he will be able to beat me _solely_ in that division in a year or two. His main problem right now is his physical prowess and his diversity of techniques is still too limited, and as such he can't really use that diverse tactics, making him easy to beat, that is if you have faced him before." Jiraiya finished. The Hokage looked thoughtfully and nodded. "So, Naruto-kun, do you agree with Jiraiya about your strength?" the Hokage kindly asked. "Yep, that about sums it up Jiji" came the reply. "Very well then, Naruto, Jiraiya, your mission ends here and now. Jiraiya, you can continue what you were doing before this mission, but you will regularly drop by to tutor Naruto. For you Naruto, you are 6 years old, so you can enrol into the academy." The Hokage said and both nodded.  
 _'These are gonna be a_ _long_ _7 years for Naruto'_ thought Jiraiya remembering his time in the academy.

 **(A/N: I don't know if you guys would like a chapter about the academy times, but I really don't want to write that mushy stuff. So, I'm going to just skip ahead 7 years to the part where the teams are selected. Sorry for those who wanted to read that ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯)  
Academy is like cannon**

 _ **Time skip no Jutsu: 7 years**_

It was a beautiful and sunny day in Konoha. Little children were outside, playing and enjoying the nice weather. As were their parents. Unfortunately, not everyone could be outside. "When is Iruka-sensei going to tell us what teams we are on?" Naruto shouted through the classroom. Although many of his classmates were annoyed by his loud yelling, they did agree with the blonde. They had been waiting for a whole hour already. As soon as they thought that, Iruka came in.  
Iruka expected to need to use his patented **Big head jutsu** but saw that the class was entirely silent. He was a bit shocked seeing this for the first time and tried breaking the Genjutsu that must have been holding him in its clutches, but it was to no avail. Iruka coughed and said: "Students, I am extremely proud of you becoming ninja. I am sure that all of you will grow into fine ninja, don't disappoint me" Iruka said with a small smile while glancing towards Naruto who was looking out of the window. "Now for the teams" Iruka continued "Team 1: Kokou, Asuna and Mitsushi, your Jonin sensei will be blab la blab la" and Naruto dozed off. He finally woke up when he heard his name "Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno" Iruka said before being interrupted by a high-pitched squeal. "BEAT THAT INO-PIG! I'M ON A TEAM WITH SASUKE-KUN" Sakura shouted. Everyone in the class cringed at the height of her voice and prayed to Kami that their ears would last another hour with the squealing banshee. Iruka merely sighed and continued, "and lastly, Naruto Uzumaki" before once again being interrupted. "WHAT" was the response from the three afore-mentioned Genin. "I'M ON A TEAM WITH THE DOBE/TEME/LOSER?!". Sakura and Sasuke glared at Naruto while Naruto returned the glare, only much colder which seemed to surprise Sasuke and Sakura. The blonde genin had _never_ glared that coldly at anyone. His blue eyes always seemed to have a glimmer of joy in them, but not today, oh no, today they were the cold blue eyes of a trained assassin, which unnerved them both. Before the glaring contest could escalate, Iruka coughed and said "Anyway, your Jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will be … **(A/N: Basically canon)**.  
After Iruka had called out all of the teams, he said one last thing: "Once again everyone, I am extremely proud of you, your Jonin sensei will be here shortly to pick you up" and left.

 **XxX**

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were sitting in the classroom by themselves. It had been 2 hours since Iruka left and their sensei was still not here. Naruto sat alone by himself in a corner thinking about his jutsus and how he could improve, unbeknownst to Sasuke and Sakura of course. Sakura was, as always, fawning over Sasuke and trying to get a date with him. Sasuke was, as always, ignoring her and brooding while watching out of the window.  
Another hour passed and the door to the classroom finally opened. "YOU'RE LATE" shouted Naruto and Sakura in unison. "Am I? Doesn't matter. Come to the rooftop" he simply said and shunshined out. They all face-vaulted at his explanation but decided to follow him. As Sasuke and Sakura went to the door, they saw that Naruto hadn't moved from his spot. "Dobe, are you going to come with us or what?" Sasuke said with an irritated tone. Naruto simply glared at him and disappeared in a shunshin, making waterdrops appear on the classrooms windows, the sign of an elemental shunshin. _'When did that dobe learn to do a shunshin?'_ Sasuke thought. Either way he didn't care, he was still far better than the dobe, or so he thought.

 **XxX**

Once on the rooftop, Kakashi turned to them and said "Alright, why don't we get to know one another better? I'll start. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like and dislike a lot of things and my dreams are none of your concern."  
 _'We only learned his name'_ the three genin thought with a sweat drop. "Well, that is my introduction, how about you pinkie?" Sakura glared at him for the nickname before answering "My name is Sakura Haruno, I like *looks towards Sasuke*, I dislike Naruto-baka and my dreams are *looks towards Sasuke with hearts in her eyes*" _'Ok, one typical fangirl'_ Kakashi thought. "How about you emo?" Sasuke glared at him as well, "My name is Sasuke and Uchiha, my likes and dislikes are none of your concern, and my dream is to kill a certain someone and to restore my clan". _'Great, a fangirl and an emo, edgy, teenage boy, what next? A hyperactive stupid kid?'_ Kakashi thought. "Lastly, the blonde-haired brat" Kakashi said with an eye-smile. Naruto coldly glared at him, "I like training, the rest of my likes are things I share with my friends, so not you. I dislike fangirls, *shiver* _fanboys_ ", which made even Kakashi and Sasuke shiver, "and arrogant people. My dream, I don't know, we'll see" _'Interesting, nothing like his file says at all. I expected a loud, dumb kid. Oh, all the better'_ Kakashi thought.  
"Okay, nice meeting you, come tomorrow at 8 AM to Training Ground 7. Oh, and don't eat breakfast, you might throw up" he said with an eye-smile and shunshined away.  
As soon as Kakashi left, Naruto also shunshined away. The blonde was getting more and more mysterious. Why you ask? Well, he hadn't asked Sakura out on a date, he hadn't challenged Sasuke to a fight, and he was relatively silent. Not necessarily bad things in their opinion, but strange.

 **XxX**

It was 10 AM in the morning and 3 genin were sitting in training ground 7. Sasuke Uchiha was, as usual, brooding, but surprisingly, he was also thinking about the dobe. From where did he learn a shunshin? He could barely do a **Bunshin** in the academy, and now he can do a shunshin?  
Sakura Haruno was fawning over the Uchiha, as usual, but Naruto was also on her mind, for pretty much the same reasons as Sasuke. The blonde was really surprising them.  
Lastly, Naruto was sitting a few meters away from his team, doing … Naruto stuff. Which means thinking about how much he dislikes the Uchiha and Sakura. Even though he had something of a crush for her a few years back, that swiftly passed when he noticed that she only cared for the Uchiha that was always the best at everything, yeah right, if he even tried for a second, he would've pummelled the Uchiha's ass into the ground and sent him to the hospital. But, he pretended to be a dumb kid so that no-one would ask too many questions about his powers. He didn't want the civilian council on his back or just the population in general on his back. Now that he's a ninja, who cares who knows that he is stronger than all of the genin and chunin combined?  
A few minutes later Kakashi finally arrived. Sakura once again started shouting about how he was too late, Sasuke merely glared and Naruto shrugged at his behaviour. "Mama, Sakura, you see, I have a good excuse. You see, there was this old lady that needed help getting her groceries, so I decided to help her. When I had done that, and I hurried here, I sadly ran into a black cat, so I had to go all the way around the village because I didn't want to get struck by bad luck, then, I got lost on the road to life, and I ended up here! It could've been worse though. I could not have gotten here at all" Kakashi said with an eye-smile. Sakura just nodded dumbly and went back to fawn over the Uchiha.  
Kakashi walked into the middle of the genin, "Alright, listen up. Today will be the true genin test. The test in the academy was merely to get rid of the untalented brats. You'll have 1 hour to collect these two bells from me, the person who doesn't get a bell gets sent back to the academy." Kakashi probably grinned under that face mask of him when he saw the surprised looks of the 3 genin. None of them wanted to return to the academy, especially Naruto, but he couldn't see that. "Before I leave, one more thing: you'll have to come at me with killing force, or you'll never be able to get those bells." Kakashi said and shunshined towards a wooden pole in the middle of the training ground.  
"Kakashi" Naruto yelled "One more thing, do you really mean killing force?". Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the question, "Of course Naruto, or you'll never be able to get these bells from me" he replied. Upon hearing that, Naruto grinned and ran towards Kakashi at low-Kage level speed. That took Kakashi entirely of guard and Naruto was able to deliver a roundhouse kick to his chest. Kakashi slid back a few meters back but was seemingly not hurt. _'Guess I'll have to take this more seriously than I thought I would have to. That kick cracked one of my ribs'_ and put his ever present Icha Icha away. Naruto made a couple of **Kage Bunshin** and rushed again at him. Kakashi wasn't the best jonin in Konoha for a reason and while it wasn't easy, he was able to defend the Kage Bunshin's assault and was disposing of them rather quickly, and although he defeated the clones swiftly, he had been hit several times. _'Where is he?'_ Kakashi thought gritting his teeth and held his guard up, that kid was no pushover. Naruto had managed to actually hit him with those clones of him and they _hurt_. He could still feel the numbness in his right arm when he blocked one of the clone's punches with that arm. Kakashi suddenly felt his legs get stuck in something of a swamp when he heard **Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth style: Swamp of the underworld)**. Before Kakashi could even react, he heard the next jutsu being called out, **Fuuton: Shinkūgyoku (Wind style: Vacuum bullets)** and saw several air bullets rapidly approaching. Not wanting to get skewered by air bullets, Kakashi quickly made hand signs and called out his own ninjutsu, **Doton: Doryūheki (Earth style: Mud wall).** A wall made out of chakra-hardened mud rose up from the pre-existing mud pool and blocked the wind bullets. Coating his legs with lightning chakra, Kakashi was able to get out of the mud pool and started looking around for Naruto.  
Meanwhile, Naruto was hiding in the dense forest, and was thinking how to deal with Kakashi. He was fairly certain that he was better than Kakashi, but he did not want to underestimate his opponent. Coming up with a plan, Naruto grinned and jumped out of the forest. He looked towards Kakashi who had revealed his Sharingan eye. _'He must have finally come to the conclusion that if he doesn't take this seriously I_ will _kill him'_ Naruto thought. They both were just staring at each other, or in Naruto's case, he was staring at Kakashi's legs and chest, not wanting to be caught in a Genjutsu. This standoff continued until Naruto rushed forward and engaged Kakashi in Taijutsu. While Naruto and Kakashi were fighting, Naruto wordlessly and hand-seal less made two **Moku Bunshin (Wood clone)** that also started attacking. Kakashi had already been struggling to keep Naruto at bay, but he could not take on three Naruto's at the same time, and the mounting injuries on his body proved it. He was purely on the defensive and he was still getting hit. Naruto was _way_ faster than him. Every time he blocked a punch from the original, he received a hit to his vulnerable spots, such as his solar plexus, knees, throat, etc. And those hits really hurt. In a surprising show of agility, Kakashi managed to backflip away from the brutal pummelling he received from Naruto and his clones. The three Naruto's were just staring at him and didn't move. Kakashi was also getting tired, he had been fighting for about 20 minutes and had been purely on the defensive, he also had a nagging feeling that Naruto was not going all out, that he was just toying with Kakashi. _'Am I going delusional or are those clones that Naruto made really_ _ **Moku Bunshin (Wood Clones)?**_ _'_ Kakashi thought. He decided to keep those thoughts for later when he saw the three Naruto's in front of him grin, dispel and suddenly, Kakashi found himself ensnared in wooden vines that came from the ground. He tried to break the vines but found himself unable to. "Well Kakashi, I think I've beaten you. I'll take those bells now. Oh, and you won't be breaking those vines, they are stronger than steel." Naruto simply said and Kakashi lowered his head in defeat and gave up on his struggle. "You can come out now Sasuke, Sakura" Kakashi said. "It seems that you've passed the test thanks to Naruto" Kakashi said and eye-smiled and thought _'Naruto, where did you get that power?'_ Kakashi thought curiously. A 13-year-old beat him, HIM, KAKASHI NO SHARINGAN, THE STRONGEST JOUNIN IN KONOHA. Of course, Kakashi didn't show any of this and merely eye-smiled. "Dobe, where did you get that power? It is mine, I need it to kill Itachi" Sasuke said with a commanding tone. Naruto glared at him, but decided to respond, "I've been training since I was 5, I've trained non-stop every day to get this amount of power"  
"Give that power to Sasuke-kun, he needs it more than you" Sakura said, cutting short any possible explanation Naruto might have given.  
Naruto glared at her as well, but shrugged, deciding that such a thing did not even deserve a response. Kakashi quickly intervened before Sakura got mad, "Sakura, Naruto cannot give Sasuke any of his powers, Sasuke will just have to train to become as strong as Naruto".  
Naruto wanted to start laughing out loud at hearing that. Sasuke getting as strong as _him_? Good joke. He didn't laugh however, he still had to work with them, unfortunately, and this would just screw up the team dynamics, if they even had any to begin with: he disliked the Uchiha and his fangirl and they disliked him.  
Kakashi looked at his team with a sad smile, unbeknownst to them: his team reminded him so much of his old team with Obito, Rin and Minato: he and Obito disliked each other and Minato couldn't help fix their broken bonds. Luckily for them, they did _not_ have a fangirl on their team.  
Pulling himself back into reality instead of memory lane, he still saw Sakura yelling at Naruto and the latter simply ignored her. Kakashi sighed and hoped that he would be able to get them to like each other. On the other hand, where did Naruto get that power? He was easily a S-rank shinobi at 13 years old and had just easily defeated him. Granted he did not try to kill Naruto, but he was sure that Naruto didn't go all out either. It hurt his pride that the blonde probably toyed with him from the start and he would have to ask the Hokage about this. Surely, he had to know that Naruto is this powerful. Right?  
"Well my cute little genin. _Two_ of you have passed the test, and Naruto gets to decide who gets sent back to the Academy." Kakashi said with a _very_ happy eye-smile.  
Sakura and Sasuke paled at the thought. They both knew that the blonde disliked them, and they disliked the blonde. Now it was coming to bite them in the ass as the blonde could decide who had to go back to the academy. "Naruto" Sakura started, "do you want to go on a date after this Genin test?" she asked with puppy eyes. Naruto and Sasuke both raised an eye at that. _'She wants to go on a date with the loser?'_ Sasuke thought. He didn't care what Sakura did in her free time, but he had always noticed Naruto asking Sakura out on a date, not the other way around. Naruto stared at her for a minute, before sighing and giving the bell to Sasuke. "What?" Sakura asked shocked. Naruto was always begging her for a date back in the academy and now that he was given one, he turned it down? Sakura didn't know what to do or say and merely started crying. _'Does Naruto care so little for me?'_ were the thoughts going about in her head. While any other day, she would not have cared for Naruto. The fact that they were put together on a team and that he was always nice to her made her look at the blonde as something else than an annoyance. Not a friend, but not an annoyance either. One could say, an acquaintance.  
Naruto wasn't really shocked by her show or so. He knew that Sakura just asked him out on a date to get the bell, but he kind of felt bad for her when he saw her tear up. _'Stupid conscience I have'_ he thought. The reason he gave the bell to Sasuke was because Sasuke didn't try anything un-Sasuke-like to get the bell. Sasuke just waited and see what would happen. Something Naruto could approve of: he didn't alter his beliefs to just get a bell, while Sakura had. And the fact that Sasuke wasn't a weakly Genin helped.  
Sasuke upon getting the bell was appalled. Naruto actually gave him the bell after Sakura asked him out on a date?! _'What? Why would Naruto give me the bell?'_ Sasuke thought. Deciding that thinking about it wasn't going to solve any questions, he asked the same question to Naruto.  
"Because," Naruto replied," you just tried to accept your fate. You know I dislike you and came to the conclusion that I wouldn't give the bell to you. Which is correct, but, you're stronger than Sakura and you didn't try any stupid things to get me to change my mind."  
Sasuke saw the reasoning behind his decision, and actually valued it. Unbeknownst to either of them, their respect for one another, at that exact moment, grew which led to one of the best teams the world had ever seen.  
Seeing Sakura still sobbing lightly after his elaboration, Naruto sighed deeply once more and gave his bell to Sakura.  
"Wh-What?" Sakura asked shakingly, still sobbing.  
"I can't help it Sakura. Even though you decided to do what you did, it is basically the shinobi approach. That is the very first thing I've ever seen you do that is shinobi-like. You tried to cheat and lie to win. So what the hell, you can have my bell, one more year in the academy won't kill me." Naruto said smiling at Sakura.  
Kakashi smiled at his team and decided that he would say something before Sakura totally broke down. "Well my cute, little genin. Sasuke and Sakura you pass!" Kakashi said excited and Sasuke and Sakura actually lowered their heads in shame. They didn't want to pass like that. Naruto had done all of the work, had gotten the bells, but wasn't the one that passed? Sasuke opened his mouth and said: "Naruto, I can't accept this bell. You've been nice to me while I haven't. You defeated Kakashi while I didn't. I won't accept this bell. I'll accept this bell when I'm able to defeat you and then I'll be able to defeat Itachi as well." Everyone smiled at his statement, except for the "killing Itachi" part. Kakashi's smile widened at hearing this. All it took for Sasuke's ego to, at least, diminish was a display of power? Deciding that he had seen what he wanted to see, a functioning team, Kakashi made an announcement: "Well, I'm quite surprised to say this, but, you all… PASS!" Kakashi finished loudly.  
Every one of the just appointed-Genin merely stared at him before reacting in their own way. Naruto merely smirked at Kakashi and then at his team. Sasuke also smirked at his team and Kakashi and Sakura was the most emotional of the three: she started crying tears of joy before she pulled Naruto and Sasuke into a hug.  
At that moment, Kakashi and Sasuke forgot about all their problems and were truly happy, or at least, for a moment.


	9. Woopsiedoopsie

**Guest** **: Hmm. Good question**

 **Hunter XZ and Allhailthesith and CW:** **You are all correct. I messed up chapter 8.  
So I'm going to rewrite **_**every**_ **chapter, because let us be honest, those first chapters truly** **SUCK** **.**

 **Thanks for letting me know 3**


End file.
